yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mrs. Cosmic
'First Name' Jennifer 'Last Name' Cosmic 'IMVU Name' NPC Played by Tasanagi, and anyone else who wants to use her. 'Nicknames' *Mrs. Lacey *Busty dragon of hall 15 *Star Bust 'Age' 27 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'11 'Weight' 135 'Blood type' O 'Behaviour/Personality' Sassy, and smooth talking. Jennifer is not very nice. Especially to disrespectful studetns. She's the leader of the Kasaihana Teacher Assualt Squad or better yet the K.T.S.P. So that means she has to be tough. A ruthless fighter. She belives in strength and Integrity. Despite her beautiful looks, this woman is really a wildfire. She's a sexual devant to men, they all want her, but she honestly perfers women. But she'll suffice to a man if it what she truly wants. 'Clan & Rank' Leader of the K.T.S.P. 'What district do you live in?' She Lives in District 2 'Relationship' Currently crushing on a certain Female 'Occupation' Math Teacher of Kasaihana High, Teaches Senior classes. 'Fighting Style' She is a fluent master of Jiu-jutsu, Karate, and some incantaion of Speed fighting. Abilites 'Fictional Mimicry' *The user can duplicate and combine any power, technique, skill and trait of fictional or nonexistent characters in the media or fictional works such as TV Show characters. For example user can learn and perform Kamemeha (Dragon Ball) in real life or copy the powers of The One Above All (Marvel) or even mix the powers of many characters and use it according to the users will giving the user the ability to be any character from Superman to Mother of Existence or a mixture of both. 'Evolutionary ' *The user of this power can upgrade or evolve any kind of superpower, including enhancing ones physical and mental condition enhancing them an unlimited number of times, to virtually any level gaining new powers or form. 'Weapon of Choice' Her Mind. Allies/Enemies She honestly has a strong hate towards the government. And also the KPD. Though she used to be a KPD agent, and a Government one in her early 20's. 'Background' Jennifer grew up in District 2, she lived with her aunt who studied at the Kasaihana University of Nanotechonology. Wanting to be like her proud aunt, Jennifer followed in her foot steps and rushed into the same carrer. She became a Nanologist, And tested many Nanomachine products on herself. After finding out about the Notroious Thomas Flint. And his extradionary feats with Nanomachines she followed in his footsteps trying her dammist to mimc his formula when she... created her own. She gained a strange, ability that allows her to litterally mimc anything she see's. It started off small... Able to mimic voices, then actions. Then behaviors... When she got into heavy Manga, and Anime after dating a guy she noticed she could acutally mimc actions within those books and stories alot easier than things in real life. Infact, she was able to pull off pretty impossible and even questionably godly feats after watching and reading so many Manga and Anime, and American comics. Her ability could be noted as endless seeing as that her brain is like a sponge, and literraly sucks up everything she learns, so that she may be able to use it for later. The government caught eye of this, and wasted no time in snagging her up. She became their agent, one of their weapons. She belonged to them... After years and years of missions, She now teaches at Kasaihana High after the Government had orderd her to. And her, as an Agent, had no choice but to comply, even with her hate for kids. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 11:09, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Teacher Category:NGNPC Category:Kasaihana High